Meow
by RenjiFan
Summary: Rukia convinces Renji to attend a costume party with her for Halloween. RenxIchi  Rated for safety because of language.


Disclaimer: Not associated with Bleach or any affiliates. Just a fan :D

* * *

When Rukia had suggested that they attend a Halloween party in the real world, Renji had initially shrugged and said "What the hell," but now, looking into the long mirror in front of him, he wondered how mercilessly he could torture Rukia before killing her with his bare hands.

His long hair was down, several thick strands grouped together with thread and beads, held steady by a long red sash tied across his forehead, a leather hat resting on his head, weathered and beaten and folded up at the sides.

The off-white shirt hung loose, exposing his tattooed chest as a leather vest rested on his shoulders. A belt and another sash wrapped around his waist, accompanied by some other leather contraption that Rukia had explained was to hold his gun.

On his feet were boots that Renji could not imagine being comfortable at any period in history, the top reaching to his knees before folding over and resting on his ankles.

"Renji! Are you almost done?" Rukia's voice traveled through the closed door and Renji scowled.

"There's no way I'm goin' to Urahara's in this!" he growled, tugging at the sash around his waist, bringing it to his side.

"Let me see," Ichigo shouted, rattling the handle to the door.

Renji sighed and turned to the door, grabbing the fidgeting handle. "Stop turning it so I can unlock it, idiot," he groaned as his other hand turned the lock.

He opened the door slowly, and was met with wide eyes. Rukia and Ichigo stood in the long hallways, their expressions unreadable until Rukia broke out in a spastic grin.

"It's great!" she clapped. "You look just like him!"

Renji's brows furrowed. "Who?"

Rukia held up a DVD case, a realistic skull and crossbones on the cover. The title, "Pirates of the Caribbean" was scrolled at the bottom. "Jack Sparrow!" she giggled.

Ichigo was laughing now, his hand up to cover his mouth. "You really do look like him," he choked.

"Well, what are _you_ going as? You're not even dressed yet." Renji spit at the orange-haired shinigami.

Ichigo's laughter ceased and his brow arched up as he turned to Rukia. "What _am_ I goin' as?"

Rukia smiled as she bent down and retrieved the white box at her feet, standing and handing it to him. "Go change," she said slyly.

Ichigo and Renji switched places, both of their expressions showing doubting curiosity as Ichigo closed the door.

"NO! NO! NO! Rukia – you've lost your damned mind!" Ichigo cursed from the other side of the door a moment later. Rukia giggled and Renji looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked, still tugging at the uncomfortable sash at his waist.

She winked at him. "It's a surprise - for you… Well, it will be if he actually wears it."

Just then, the door flew open to expose a very frustrated, nearly naked Ichigo. He stared at Rukia. "I can't get the zipper," he huffed, pulling her into the room and leaving Renji alone in the hallway.

_What the hell?_ the tattooed shinigami wondered as he lowered himself to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees as he waited. _Goddamn traditions, _he cursed.

He could hear swearing and something banging in Ichigo's room, and wondered if he should investigate, but as he slowly started to rise, the door opened. Rukia's face was flushed, her hair disheveled as she sighed.

"Don't _ever_ say I didn't do anything for you!" she fumed at Renji.

"Wha-?" Renji straightened and his eyes wandered over her to see Ichigo sitting in a slump on the edge of his bed, his arms tucked around his stomach as if trying to hide.

Rukia stepped away and let Renji walk into the room. Ichigo looked up at him with a slight grin, embarrassment evident on his face as Renji studied his costume.

"Hmmm," Renji hummed as he took in the black leather clinging tightly to every curve of Ichigo's body, starting at the neck and flowing to his wrists, his ankles. The material disappeared in slashes, revealing Ichigo's muscled shoulders, his sides, his thighs. On his head sat a strange band, holding two black and pink ears. "Stand up," he said with a grin and Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't," he said, biting his lip.

"Aww, come on. I just wanna see…" Renji wrapped a hand around his arm and gently pulled Ichigo from the bed to standing. He bit his lips together to prevent his grin as he saw the black tail emerge from under Ichigo's seat.

"I look like an idiot," Ichigo mumbled, still smiling slightly as Renji ran his hand down the length of the tail. "You like that?"

Renji finally let himself chuckle as he ran his fingers over the exposed skin of Ichigo's shoulder. "You look good as a feline. Maybe we should talk to Yourichi about maybe…"

"Don't even start," Ichigo growled, grabbing ahold of Renji's sash and pulling him closer. "You're the one who looks like a crack-headed Johnny Depp."

"Who?"

"Shut up," Ichigo mumbled as he pulled Renji down to meet his lips. Renji was still smiling, his eyes barely open to watch Ichigo's muscles tighten under the skin tight costume as he ran his fingers over him.

"Ahem!"

They broke apart and turned to the door. Rukia stood, her toe tapping against the floor, her arms folded across her chest. "Can you guys continue that outside? I still need to change."

The two of them laughed as Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo's hand still holding lazily onto his sash. As they made their way through the door, Renji bent down a placed a quick kiss on Rukia's cheek. "Ya did good," he whispered with a wink.

"Yea yea. Just – don't do anything that involves taking off that costume. It was hard as hell to get on him!" she mused as she stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door.

"Are you really gonna go to Urahara's in that?" Ichigo asked as he rested his back against Renji's chest.

"Yea…" he sighed, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder. "Though, we might have to leave early."

"Why's that?"

"Cause you look really fucking good in skin tight leather."


End file.
